Ranma**
by Akane Tendo
Summary: This is my FIRST Song-fic, so PLEASE be nice!! It's really about a normal day for Ranma and Akane, when Akane's true feelings are shown. I MADE up the song so PLEASE Beware!! Make sure you R&R!! THanx a ton.


A/N: This is a short Song-fic that I made up when I was bored. I'm sorry if it's really unbearable, but this IS my FIRST Song-fic so I beg of you to please R&R! Criticism as well as compliments! Thanx a ton! BTW, Sorry, but I mentioned to concentrate more on the music video than the words. I TRIED hard to make the lyrics rhyme, which I did a horrible job of doing so. Plus mad shouts out to my pal Alexandra Granger who told me to post this terrible song-fic.

Disclaimer: The work of Ranma ½ does NOT belong to me but the creative manga artist Rumiko Takahashi.

Oh yeah!! I forgot to mention that the Music Video is added in As weLL

SCENE: * *

WORDS: _ITALIC_

****

Ranma

* Scene starts off with different pictures of Ranma and Akane clobbering eachother. 5 pictures are flashed in front of the screen in this order: One is of Ranma sticking out his tongue at Akane. Another is of Akane splashing Ranma with cold water. The third is a picture of Akane fainting after tasting Akane's cooking. The fourth of Shampoo clinging onto Ranma with a death grip. The fifth one focuses on the Tendo Dojo as we zoom inside and see Akane running upstairs. *

__

Wake up you lazy! C'mon Let's go! * Akane splashes cold water on Ranma and starts to yell at him *

__

Hurry! Hurry! Or again we'll be late! * Akane and Ranma fun off to school side by side *

__

Must you always tease me so? * Ranma insults Akane about how she is an uncute tomboy *

__

We made it in time, oh no just great! *Finally, they dash into their seats, only to be told they were late *

I'm out in the hallway, holding buckets above my head. * They're holding cold buckets of water above their heads. Both have scowls on their faces*

__

What? It wasn't my fault! * Ranma yells that it was Akane's fault *

__

That's it! You're dead! * Angrily, Akane throws down the bucket and swings down her mallet *

__

Oh no! Here comes Kuno! That idiot dolt! * Out of the blue, Kuno strides in calling out Pig tailed goddess and Akane Tendo *

__

Not a moment to soon, *Ranma and Akane both boot him through the ceiling and into the sky *

__

Kuno goes sailing in a flash, *Kuno disappears into a speck in the sky *

Now, I turn to Ranma, *Akane remembering what Ranma had said before starts toward Ranma *

__

Man, I'm gonna BASH! * She grabs out her mallet and it starts to swing downward *

__

Now here comes yes, my favorite class. * Akane is in her cooking class and the girls just finished baking their cookies *

The cookies will brighten your day. * Akane daydreams about how much Ranma will eat the cookies with great hunger and appreciation *

__

I made them with all my heart, * Akane comes near Ranma to give to him when he looks very stricken *

__

But then you run away! * Ranma makes an excuse and flees with incredible speed *

__

My precious jewel heart, * Akane watches him run-off, and her eyes become teary *

__

Breaks into tiny shards of glass. * Picture of a heart (Akane's?) breaking into millions of pieces *

__

I admit my anger gets the best of me, * Akane pounding Ranma into the ground with her mallet *

__

As I stuff the cookies in your face, * Akane is stuffing Ranma's mouth with cookies *

__

All in a lumpy bunch, * Ranma's cheeks are all puffed out like a blow-fish *

__

You wobble to the ground, * exactly what the words say *

__

And I award you with a punch * Akane punches Ranma out *

Dr. Tofu said you need your rest. * Dr. Tofu is talking to an embarrassed red Akane *

__

But don't you worry cuz he's the best! * Dr. Tofu treating all different kinds of patients *

__

Ranma you baka! * A huge towering Akane yelling at a small ant-size Ranma *

__

You deserved what you got! * Still same scene *

__

I'm sorry for all those times! 

When we faught. * Ranma and Akane screaming at eachother *

__

Deep down inside, I care for you a lot. * Akane remember the first time Ranma had saved her * ( When Ryouga and Ranma had their first fight, Ranma held her shielding her from flying bandannas with the umbrella as he flew upward )

__

If anything happened to you, * Ranma fighting various opponents like Saffron, etc *

__

I'd die right on the spot. * The wind swirls around a crying Akane *

__

So I beg of you! * Same scene *

__

Do not die, * Picture of a funeral home and people pouring out crying and grieving *

__

For I need you right by my side. * Ranma yelling that Akane's HIS fiance (skating match) *

__

I smile in relief as your eyes open awake, * Ranma groans on the hospital bed as he slowly openshis eyes *

__

Happily I run home, * Picture of Akane coming inside her house after coming from Dr. Tofu's *

__

An idea I had started to take place. * Akane is sitting at her desk with her hand on her chin, pondering *

__

I mixed, and measured, * The whole kitchen is a mess. You can only see Akane's back and see her mixing something up (Uh oh) *

__

And put it into bake. * Akane tries to stuff the thing she made into the oven. Finally, huffing and puffing, she succeeds *

__

I'm sure that when you come home today, * Ranma limps all the way home *

__

You'll be surprised and happy to see. * Ranma enters the house and smells something deadly and all too familiar. He stops dead in his tracks *

__

A welcome back cake, * Akane jumps in front of him holding a cake? (Sure doesn't look like it) *

__

That came from me! * Ranma stares and runs out the house in record time *


End file.
